Sailor Moon Galaxy
by Staredcraft
Summary: This is supposed to be a continuation fic, taking place after Sailor Stars. A new more powerful enemy appears. Can the scouts stop him? Please R&R!


Sailor Moon Galaxy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Note: This takes place after Sailor Stars anime, like a year after.  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena is sleeping, just then her alarm goes off (after the snooze was hit earlier). Serena wakes up and sees the time. "AHHHHH!" She screams. He rushes up and speeds (almost record time) out the door. She kept on running with her head down. "Man, why now, just when I was almost getting good at waking up on time." She moans. Just then she rammed into a person. "Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Hey!" A voice said. She looked up and saw a (quite handsome) guy. "What are you looking at."  
  
"SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Serena panics.  
  
"It's alright, just watch where you're going next time." He grabbed his black bag and walked off.  
  
"Who is that guy?" She asked herself.  
  
  
  
Later after school, Amy and Serena are walking in the halls  
  
  
  
"Man, you're lucky there was a substitute who was kind enough not to give you detention." Luna said.  
  
"Not now Luna." Serena said. There was a big crowed around the gym.  
  
"What's going on?" Amy asked.  
  
Melvin popped up. "Didn't you here, there's a new guy here. He transferred from America and his name's Tom Walled. I here he was on of the tops in the nations."  
  
"AH!" Serena cried, she grabbed Melvin and put him against the wall. "Don't do that."  
  
"But Melvin, what's that got to do with the crowd?" Amy asked.  
  
"That's what I was getting to." Melvin said Serena put him down. "Anyway, from what I heard, he was also his old schools champion fighter. He's requested the gym teacher put him to the test in a 100-fighter face off."  
  
Serena, Amy, and Luna ran upstairs to the 2nd floor of the gym. They looked from above. Serena was shocked. "That's the guy I ran into this morning."  
  
Tom is just standing still with Glasses on. There are about 100 fighters surrounding him. "Okay, you know the rules. As soon as my glasses are gone, fight." Tom removes his glasses and tosses them to the coach. "FIGHT!"  
  
Almost every fighter in the school went after him. He was doing great.  
  
"So here you are." Raye said. Mina and Lita were with her. "We came here for a meeting and what do we find you doing. Staring into the gym."  
  
"Hey, who's that guy?" Darien, who just walked up, asked.  
  
Raye, Mina, and Lita ran to the ledge and looked down and saw Tom. Their eyes bugged out. "Who IS that guy?" They asked.  
  
"He looks just like my old boyfriend." Lita said. Serena and Amy gave here a strange look.  
  
Back in the gym, one guy came after Tom with a pole. Tom grabbed the pole and tossed the guy to the floor. He used the pole to finish off the others. When he was done, he twirled the pole and put it behind him in a pose. The coach, and everyone else for that matter were jaw dropped. "Uh." The coach looked at his stopwatch. "50 seconds. A...A new record."  
  
"Heh, it was nothing." Tom said. He took his glasses, put them back on, brushed his hair with his hands, and walked off. Everyone cleared a path for him.  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
  
Tom is walking down the street. Serena and the gang are following him. They keep on hiding and peeking at him. Suddenly he stops. "What are you all doing?" Everyone fell down. He turned around and looked at everyone. He walked up to Serena. "You're the girl who ran into me this morning. Serena right, hear you're the clumsiest girl in school." He walked up to Lita. "Lita, I hear you're one of the best martial artists and cooks in the school." He walks up to Mina. "Mina, the one girl almost every guy wishes was his." He walks up to Raye. "Raye, they say you have psychic abilities." He turned around. "Oh, and Amy, I hear you're the smartest girl at school, and the best at swimming and chess." He took a step forward. "Oh, nice meeting you." And he walked off.  
  
Everyone was jaw dropped. Before anyone could say a thing, there was an explosion. A building caught on fire. "WAAA! What's going on!" Serena screamed. Then they heard screams in the building.  
  
"No time for that scouts. Transform." Luna called.  
  
"Right." The scouts said.  
  
"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"  
  
"MOON ETERNAL POWER!"  
  
The sailor scouts transformed. As soon as they did, the fire all of a sudden went out. It was a hoax; the building was never on fire.  
  
"What was that." Mercury asked.  
  
Just then there were energy blasts circling them.  
  
"WAAA!" Sailor Moon wailed.  
  
Just then a dark figure appeared. He looked like Sauron from LOTR, with a cape and no helmet.  
  
"So this these are the universally famed Sailor Scouts, HA!" The character said.  
  
"Who are you?" Mina said.  
  
"I am know by many names and yet by no one. You may call me, Talita or The Evi Knight." He laughed.  
  
"WHAT! The Evi Knight!" Luna and Arthemis yelled.  
  
"Heh, there's nothing to worry about you two, we stopped Chaos right. We can handle this guy." Lita smirked.  
  
"CHAOS! HA HA HA HA!" Talita laughed. "Compared to me, Chaos is a baby!" Everyone gasped. "Don't believe me, I let you try and attack me. I'll attack once I get bored."  
  
All right then." Jupiter said. She ran and tried to hit him. He dodged all of her punches. Then he tripped her and kicked her into a wall.  
  
"JUPITER!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury called. She sent her water attack at him. He looked at it; a light was in front of his eyes. Then the water turned to ice, and then he went back Mercury, she was on the ground hard.  
  
"MERCURY!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Mars Fire Sniper!" Mars yelled she fired a flame arrow at him. He blew at it turning it around, and it returned at Mars and burned her.  
  
"MARS!" Sailor Moon cried, tears forming.  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!" Venus called; she sent her heart chain at Talita. He grabbed it and pulled her towards him and he punched her hard.  
  
"VENUS!" Sailor Moon yelled, tears definitely coming from her eyes.  
  
Then Talita came at her, but before he could a rose came in front of him. He looked up, it was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon called.  
  
"I am Tuxedo Mask, I help the Sailor Scouts defend this city how dare you make people worry that a building is on fire when it isn't. I Tuxedo Mask will help stop you." He announced. Talita, unimpressed, drew a sword. Tuxedo Mask drew his cane/sword and attacked. The two fenced it out. However Talita spun around and stabbed Tuxedo Masks arm. Then he slashed the lower part of his face. Finally he kicked Tuxedo into a pole.  
  
"TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon said, she ran towards him. However Talita ran towards her.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!" A familiar voice called out. A blade like beam came and stopped Talita.  
  
There were the outer Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. "Ah, the outer Soldiers."  
  
"World Shaking!" Uranus said. Talita smacked right back at her, sending her into a wall.  
  
"Deep Sea Submerge!" Neptune yelled. He did the same thing he did to Mercury, froze the ball and sent it back.  
  
"Saturn, probably the 2nd strongest of this solar systems Scouts next to Sailor Moon herself." Talita said, he drew his sword and charged. Saturn blocked, however his strike was a diversion. He kicked her in the jaw and she flipped onto the ground, out cold.  
  
As he stared at Saturn. "Death Scream!" Pluto called. The blast headed straight for him, he put two fingers up and the blast stopped. 'He can control time?!?' He pointed his fingers back at her and the blast struck her instead.  
  
"Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto!" Sailor Moon was becoming speechless, you can tell in her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"WHY! HA! Isn't it obvious, YOU!" He pointed to her. "You are by far the true most powerful scout. If you weren't holding back, you'd be far more powerful than Sailor Galaxia. I've come to take that which makes you up: Your pure heart, your star seed, your dream mirror, and the Silver Crystal." He started to make a grab for her broach. Just when it was an inch away, a thin energy beam went through his hand. "OW MY HAND!" He cradled his hand (Hey that hurt). He looked up and saw a figure that was dressed like Price Darien except the outfit was all white. "YOU!"  
  
Sailor Moon looked confused. "Who are you?"  
  
"I was once the greatest and most powerful Knight in all the moon kingdom (not Earth), I was once the bodyguard of your mother Queen Serenity. I am Dallmot! But I prefer to be called the Uni Knight! Brother, how could you?"  
  
"Brother?!?" Sailor Moon looked back and forth at the two.  
  
"Need I remind you brother, that I was the strongest before I changed my way. There's no way you can ever change me back either." Talita said with a cackle.  
  
"I will not let you harm the future queen!" Tom drew a sword that glowed extremely bright.  
  
"That sword!" Luna said.  
  
"The Sword of the Moon Kingdom! It's made out of Silver Crystal!" Arthemis said.  
  
'Why is it I feel like I know him too well?' Sailor Moon thought.  
  
Talita drew his sword and the two dashed at each other. They went into a sword battle, Dallmot slashed first. They were evenly matched, however Talita decided to play dirty and pulled a second sword. He was able to knock Dallmot's sword and kicked him hard. Dallmot wasn't done yet. He got up and dashed at him, then he punched both swords out of Talita's hands. They went into a fistfight next. Dallmot tried to lay a punch on Talita, but to no avail, Talita was too quick. Dallmot did a roundhouse kick, Talita obviously ducked, however Dallmot stopped the kick above his {Talita} head and lowered it HARD sending his head into the ground. Talita was somehow able to call his swords back; he used them to slash Dallmot badly. A lot of his lower outfit was trashed. Then he kicked him next to Sailor Moon. However, as he fell, Dallmot sent some sort of blast at him, sending Talita into a wall and covered in a pile of rubble.  
  
"Uni Knight..." Sailor Moon said.  
  
Weakly, Dallmot said. "{Coughs blood} Sailor Moon {cough} hand me the items he wants, just concentrate hard enough." She does and, to her surprise, the items DO come out of her. "Your broach {cough} too." She takes off her broach and turns back into Serena, she is scared that her identity is revealed, then she noticed Dallmot's eyes are closed, she gives it to him. Dallmot concentrates hard, suddenly little pieces from each item enter the Silver Crystal. "Now {hack} you have a little of each in the crystal, this was {cough} you won't die if he takes any of them away." The broach changed drastically (To what? Use your imagination). "Now, can transform into your true final stage. Just say Moon...Moon Galaxy Power." The three items returned to Serena and she took her Broach back.  
  
Serena nodded. "MOON GALAXY POWER!" She transformed into a new outfit. It looked like the Eternal Sailor Moon out fit, however the skirt more resembled the old blue one, and her wings were larger like the ones in the last battle against Sailor Galaxia.  
  
Dallmot tried to laugh. "Now...now you are Enchanted Sailor Moon." He reached into his pocket and drew a large scepter with a large heart with an orbital ring around it.  
  
"What is this?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"This...this was your mothers wand she took with her when she...she left the Moon now and then. It is called, the Galactic Moon Scepter. Use it...{cough} and say Moon Deep Love Fixation." Dallmot lost consciousness. Sailor Moon took the scepter and stood up. Talita got out of the rubble, rage in his eyes.  
  
"Now to end this!" He yelled and ran at Sailor Moon.  
  
"You're right." She said twirling her wand. "Time to end this!"  
  
She twirls the Scepter around and puts her leg in the air, then she bends forward and holds the wand. "MOON DEEP LOVE FIXATION!" She twirls the scepter in a constant circle and points it forward and a bunch of hearts, stars, beams shot out and hit Talita. He wasn't destroyed, however he was in extreme pain.  
  
"How {cough} is this possible." He said, shocked. He backed up, and then he smirked. "I can feel it, the great evil energies of the past that still lie dormant here." He put his hands in the air, Dallmot woke up and saw what he was doing.  
  
"STOP HIM!" He yelled.  
  
Before anyone could react, there was a bunch of lightning and dark clouds appeared. Then, all of a sudden, cracks formed in the Earth and hands came up. Out of these cracks came all of the old villains the Sailor Scouts have fought, Beryl, Wiseman, etc.  
  
"Oh my god." Sailor Moon said quietly.  
  
The all took Talita. "We will meet again." He said, then they left.  
  
'I better get out of here.' Dallmot thought. He quietly left. All of the Sailor Scouts awoke, they had seen almost everything since Sailor Moon transformed.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Venus asked.  
  
"I have no idea Venus. No idea." Sailor Moon said. Then she looked at Tuxedo Mask. "DARIEN! We've got to get him to a doctor fast!"  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I will continue if I get a TON OF DIFFERENT REVIEWS! That is all, I hope this becomes one of my best fics. 


End file.
